The present invention relates to a flexible assembly system and mechanism adapted for using on an optical projection apparatus, especially to a flexible assembly mechanism for assembling with a heat-sink element and a digital micro-mirror device module on an optical holder of the optical projection apparatus.
With the information generation, and the development of the optical and projection display technology, the digital projection device with high dot per inch and pixel can be used on the briefing, meeting, conference or training, even become the important apparatus in the family amusement. Hence, the digital projection apparatus with high image quality and brightness, light volume, reasonable price and service are important indexes for consumers.
With regard to the technology principle, there are two types of digital projection apparatuses, which are liquid crystal display (LCD) and digital light processor (DLP), respectively. Wherein the DLP is a reflecting projection technology, and a digital micro-mirror device (DMD) is the important element in the DLP for forming the image, the DMD chips compose of a plurality of the micro mirrors, and through the control board to control the deflection angle and the deflection time each of the micro mirrors, for adjusting the reflective direction of light, than through the lens to project the image.
In general, in the DLP projection system, the assembly with heat-sink element, the DMD module (which comprises a control board and a DMD) and the optical holder will generate an accumulative tolerance, to limit the arrangement of the heat-sink element in the DLP projection system, and the compact combination between the heat-sink element and the DMD module occur overpressure to damage the DMD, moreover using the light source of big power to make the l)LP projection obtain high light, to increase the volume and power consumption of DLP projection, so that it is an important question of heat dissipation on DLP projection system. In the present DLP projection system, it is very important topic to design the assembly between the DMD and the heat-sink element, for reducing the cost and increasing the heat dissipating effect.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a flexible assembly system and mechanism adapted for using on an optical projection apparatus, wherein a flexible element eliminates the accumulative tolerance between each assembly element, for providing a compact combination between the heat-sink element and the DMD, so that the DMD can obtain a best heat dissipating effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible assembly system and mechanism adapted for using on an optical projection apparatus, wherein the flexible element provides a suitable pressure on a rear of the DMD, to avoid the assembly pressure too large so as to damage the DMD.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a flexible assembly system and mechanism adapted for using on an optical projection apparatus, for assembling with a heat-sink element and a DMD module on an optical holder of the optical projection apparatus, wherein the flexible assembly mechanism comprises a flexible element, a first fixed element arranged on the DMD module, a second fixed element arranged on the optical holder and a locked element serially connected with the flexible element, the first fixed element and the second fixed element, for assembling the heat-sink element, the DMD module and the optical holder in one-piece.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: